White dove in a prison cell
by IrisQueen
Summary: Babydoll is submitted to The Lennox House for the Mentally Insane, the gateway to hell but not quite as you remembered, the scenes have changed. Could a certain owner and a few conversations change how she feels deep down? Blue & Babydoll.


White dove in a prison cell

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sucker Punch Property of characters.

Rating: T for slight swearing.

Summary: Babydoll is submitted to The Lennox House for the Mentally Insane, the gateway to hell but not quite as you remembered, the scenes have changed. Could a certain owner and a few conversations change how she feels deep down? Blue & Babydoll.

Chapter 1.

My life is so over.

My sister's dead. My mother's dead. The priest is de- Oh no, wait, I didn't have the guts to kill him when I had the chance.

I just ran. Ran far, far away to the graveyard where my mother was buried. The flowers we laid there on her funeral were still fresh. I sat there, on my knees in the rain for about a half hour before I saw the light of a car reflect against the tombstone and turned around.

The priest brought the policemen and the lifted me and took me to the priest's car. I did put up a fight and scratched one of their arms and kicked the other one in the stomach, but I was way too weak.

As soon as I felt the car seat under me, I dozed off and fell asleep.

That was two hours ago.

"_Yeah, take her in. The sooner, the better." _I heard the priest's voice. I felt four strong hands grab my arms and drag me out of the car. I woke when the pulled me upright and I started screaming.

The lifted me up again so I could run away and carried me into the Lennox House for the Mentally Insane. I calmed down when I saw that it was too late.

I was fitted with clothes and they walked me down a long hallway. I didn't really concentrate on my surroundings; I just tried to center myself and not break out in tears again.

All I saw was that we were walking towards a man and two guards. The man was frowning.

I came to face him. He more or less a foot taller than me. He just looked at me and frowned, and started walking towards a room, asking us to follow.

"This is what we call theater." He said, kicking open the doors and opening up the room where a few girls sat and looked at an older woman in beautiful clothes and a girl a year or two older than me. She looked sad and scared.

I walked towards the girls who were sitting at small tables. There was a black haired girl and another girl with brown hair and a tanned skin. They just smiled as I approached, whispering something to one another.

"Hi, I'm Babydoll. May I sit?" I asked them and they looked at each other. They turned back to me and nodded and I took a seat next to the black haired girl.

"I'm Amber," the brown hair girl said. "And this is Blondie." She pointed at the other girl with the black hair. "You're the new kid." Blondie asked.

"I guess you can say that." I said with a lopsided smile.

"You an orphan?" Amber asked. I nodded.

"Well, welcome to your new home." Blondie said, and my face dropped. She smiled. "Don't worry, it's not that bad once you get used to it. You'll be okay." She gave me a reassuring smile which I returned.

"Babydoll!" I heard a male voice behind me. It was the man who led us to the theater.

"Oh yeah, and that's Blue. The owner." Amber explained and I got up, walking towards him.

"Yes, Blue?" I said in a small voice, not making eye-contact.

"Oh, you pick up fast on things around here." He said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I guess I'm just very good listener." I said, barely hearable.

"My bad, then. So what do you know about me?"

"Only that you're the owner." I looked up meeting his brown eyes. They were warm, yet dangerous.

"Good. Then you know the most important part of my life." He said. I looked down again, staring at the floor. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"It'll be okay." He said, hesitating a little and I nodded and before he could say something else, I turned and walked back to Amber and Blondie. As I sat down again, I looked back. Blue was staring at his shoes, and there was a frown on his face. He turned on his heal and walked out of the theater again.

Later that day I was given a tour by a short haired girl named Rocket. She was the younger sister of the girl I saw on the stage, whose name was Sweet Pea. I don't really think she likes me, but Rocket is kind of cool.

My first night was terrifying. I couldn't stop crying and I was curled up on the bathroom floor. Rocket came and sat by me, rubbing my back. Didn't say anything, just sat there and yet, that was more comforting than talking.

Rocket was a great friend. The only best friend I've ever had.

She led me to my bed.

"I saw you talking to Blue today." She said softly, careful not the wake the rest up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I need to warn you, he can get a little aggressive and abusive. He dangerous. Just be careful, okay?" She said, with a smile. I smiled back, through tears.

"Thanks for warning me. I'll stay out of his way." I said and yawned and soon fell asleep. I dreamt of my mother and sisters. I dreamt that they were happier in Heaven than in this world. That made me feel better.

I slept through, until the morning bell rang and all of the girls got up. I got dressed and was taken to the dance room. On my way there, I walked past a room. Blue was talking in the front of the room and I paused at the room. Blue noticed my presence and looked up to meet my eyes, stopping his speech. He frowned but it looked like he tried not to smile.

A guard pulled me by arm, saying loudly that I was late for dance lesson. I looked back at Blue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll continue this meeting tomorrow; I have some urgent errands to run." He straightened his tie and walked across the room towards the guard holding my arm.

"I need a few moments with Babydoll. Alone. I'll make sure she gets to her lesson." Blue instructed and the guard frowned but nodded and scattered off.

I looked up, scared, at Blue. He was making sure nobody saw us.

"I need to get going, Blue." I said, my voice shaking and he grabbed my arm, just above my wrist and hauled me towards another door.

I wanted to scream, but he placed his other hand on my mouth. As he shut the closet door, I stomped hard, lucky to find his foot in the way, almost crushing his toes.

He hissed and let me go. I grabbed a stray piece of wood from the floor, holding it up in defense.

"Get away from me." I snarled, holding it up higher, stepping forward, poking his neck with the sharp end.

"Hey, calm down, alright. I ain't gonna hurt you! Okay? Just put the wood down." He looked at my choice of weapon and then into my blue eyes. I shook my head.

"I don't trust you. So, take me to my lesson and pretend like you are the nice guy and go back to your meeting." I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I wasn't going to hurt you by the way. I just didn't want s scene when you started screaming. I only wanted to talk." He held his hand up in defense.

"Then talk." I ordered, frowning

"Lower the weapon." He ordered back. I frowned shutting my eyes and, mentally, ripped the weapon away from him, sighing deeply.

"So? What do you want to talk about? I'm already late." I folded my arms over my chest. He leaned against the wall nearest to him.

"I heard Rocket talking about you today, about you crying all night. What's that about?" He arched his eyebrows. My face dropped and I know the brave girl facade has come to an end.

I just looked at the floor.

"I miss my mother. She died a while back and left me and my little sister alone with our stepfather." I whispered, but luckily he heard.

"The priest." He added and I shifted my weight from my left leg to my right, nodding.

"When my mother granted us all her possessions and none to him, he killed my sister and I had the chance to shoot him, but I couldn't do it. They found me next to my mother's grave." I said softly and felt the tears build up in my eyes.

I sobbed and stared shaking when the tears rolled down my cheeks. I heard him move closer, but I didn't move away.

Well, I thought he was just moving closer, but then he pulled me into a hug. I stiffened, forgetting that I was even crying. I know he wants to comfort me, but this was a little weird though…

Yet, strangely sweet.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, deepening the hug and I cried on his shoulder. He just had his hands circling my waist, behind my back.

I was totally ruining his shirt, but I didn't care. I don't think that he even cared.

"I'm sorry, Babydoll." He whispered into my ear and for some reason, my heart fluttered.

"Thank you. They're actually wrong about you. You're not such a bad guy after all." I whispered and could almost hear him smile.

"_I left them here and they just disappeared. Let's check in here." _We heard a deep voice say, but without warning, the door of the room opened and Madam Gorski and he guard from before was there. I quickly let go of my hold around his neck and moved away from him. He just frowned and stared at the interrupters.

"Can't guy have some privacy in this place?" Blue roared, throwing his hands in the air.

"Not if, what you two were doing, is what you want out of privacy." The guard and Madam Gorski said and Blue laughed.

"Wait, are you telling me, your owner, what to do?" he pointed to himself in reference. Madam Gorski just raised her head and motioned with her fingers for me to come to her. I did as asked, but Blue grabbed my hand when he saw I wanted to go.

I just stared at him and yanked my hand out and away from his and stormed out.

"Now look what you did, bitch!" Blue shouted, slapping Madam Gorski. She stumbled to the floor and held her burning cheek.

"Madam Gorski!" I shouted and knelt to the floor. She nodded and got up, slowly.

"Babydoll, come. Time for the dance lesson. We're both incredibly late." She gave me a teary smile and walked away with the guard.

When she was out of earshot, I turned to Blue and glared at him in disbelief.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him and folded my arms.

"She was taking a tone with me, telling me what to do with my girls. She needed to be punished." He simply said.

"You never hit a woman and the girls and I; you may legally own us, but we will NEVER be your girls." I turned away and walked.

"Wait a second! You can't just walk away from me!" He shouted.

"Watch me." I said, never turning back to see his face drop.

The last few days had been extremely quiet and I was really confused from everything.

At least the dance lesson was fun.

_I entered the dance room, seeing Sweet Pea dancing and Madam Gorski asking her where she was, because it was obvious that Sweet Pea wasn't concentrating. Madam Gorski turned and caught sight of me. She opened her mouth to speak but someone else came through the door. It was kind of predictable that Blue would show up. Madam Gorski looked at him briefly, but then focused her eyes on me again._

"_Babydoll, come." She said and I followed her orders quickly._

_As I approached her, she motioned me to stop. I did, feeling a little awkward._

"_Let me look at you." She said, circling me like a shark._

_You look fit enough. Now, I'm going to play some music and when you are ready, you dance." She said and switched radio to Army of Me. I loved this song. After the intro, I started swaying my body, in front of the mirror. I kept my eyes locked to Blue's in the reflection and he didn't make an effort to look away from mine. I started dancing and everything after that was a blur. _

_When the music died down, I dropped my arms and all of the girls started clapping their hand and my friends ran to me hugging me. Rocket pulled me out of the crowd._

"_You're amazing. Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that?" She asked and I laughed._

_I turned to my right and saw Blue still standing in his previous position, but his jaw was dropped. His hands weren't even in his pockets. He just stood there, gaping and looking into my eyes. I quickly turned away to the rest of the group._

That was two days ago. And ever since, I couldn't get my mind off of Blue.

He was such a nice guy but what nice guy hits a woman and tell us that we belong to him?

I never thought I'd ever say this. But I think I was attracted to Blue Jones.

And that scared me.

On that moment, I was walking down the hall and I saw Rocket approaching.

"Babydoll, I've been looking all over for you! Where were you- wait, what's wrong?" She said, talking non-stop.

"Rocket, we have a problem." I whispered and my facial features were an indication that I didn't what to do it publicly. She nodded, walking to our room.

She shut the door.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed while I stared out of the window.

"It's Blue. We…"I sighed and turned my back to Rocket completely. "I think we had a moment, two days ago, in the corridor closet." I forced my eyes closed, feeling ashamed and confused and sad.

I heard Rocket catch her breath.

"What? H-how, why?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"The guard was taking me to the dance lesson and we walked past Blue's office. He saw me and told everyone in the office he had errands to run." I replied with a shaky voice and my tears were near.

I turned and walked to the bed and sat next to Rocket, staring at my pale hands.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"And he told the guard that he had to talk to me in private. The guard walked off and he pulled me into the closet." I sobbed and she just rubbed my back, listening to me.

"I thought he was going to hurt me and I grabbed a piece of wood, holding it to his neck. He said he wasn't going to hurt me, he just wanted to talk.

He said that he heard I was sad and I told him about the priest and my sister and mother. But then he unexpectedly pulled me closer and hugged me. I was shocked but I hugged his back." I said, looking up at Rocket, who was looking very worried.

"Then Madam Gorski came and told me to come. When I did, Blue tried to pull me back, but I just got myself free from his grip and stood next to Gorski. He told her that she was…a…a bitch and hit her across the face. She got up again and walked away. I asked him why would he do that and he said he was punishing her." I cried in my hands and Rocket hugged me closer and shushed me.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked after a while. I just sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"I hate the aggressive Blue who hit's women. But I like the gentle Blue, who listens and cares." I said softly. She sighed.

"That Blue doesn't exist, Babydoll. He only uses that fake personality to get what he wants. He's very persuasive. He only keep us because we are the reason he gets his money. And you are the best dancer among all of us."

"Are you saying that he's using me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Oh my God!" I whispered and cried again.

"Don't get to attached, Babydoll. He's not worth your tears." She patted my shoulder. I got up and ran to the door. I pulled it open and came face to face with the devil. He was standing there, arms crossed and that serious expression he always wore.

I just sobbed at the sight of Blue and ran down the hallway to the main bathroom.

I slammed the door open, crying furiously and wild. I can't believe it. I won't believe it. Blue isn't like that, is he?

I leaned against the porcelain sink, sobbing and shaking. I didn't know why I was crying over Blue.

What happened in the closet should not register on an emotional level. It was merely an effort of being nice and helping a sad girl.

"Babydoll?" I heard a deep voice. I quickly wiped my eyes and spun around. Blue was standing in the door. I sighed, turning back around. "Why do you always have to be there when I don't what you there?" I asked him, without needing to look at him.

"Because I…" He said but quickly fell silent. I turned and he walked towards me.

"Because what, Blue? Because you like seeing people suffer? Because you like to pretend to like people? Because you use people for their talents to get money-" I said, but was cut short when Blue, who moved extremely fast in my direction, grabbed my wrists, and pulled me closer to him.

I looked up to meet his terrified and warm, brown eyes. I swallowed and licked my lips. He let go of one wrist and, with his free hand ran a thumb across my pale, white cheek. I shivered at his touch and closed my eyes. I felt his hand slowly cupping my face and I opened my eyes.

"You asked why I'm always there. Well it's not because I like to see you suffer, or to make money out of you…" He leaned in, tilting my head upwards. "It's because I love you."

His lips softly locked with mine, and I could feel the rush running through both our bodies. He moved his lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He mourned but after about 20 seconds, I realized what was happening, I pulled away and hissed.

"You don't know the first thing about love, Blue." I said, almost whispering.

"Oh, but I do. I never did know, though. But after you walked into Lennox, it all became so clear. I love you, Babydoll and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it." He laughed softly and I felt the butterflies go crazy in my stomach as he entwined our fingers.

"I'm scared, Blue." I said, looking up to meet his eyes. He nodded. "Me, too." He pulled me into a hug.

Maybe the trip to Lennox House wasn't that bad, after all.


End file.
